Boyfriend Material
by ASocalledCutie
Summary: In an alternate universe Socalled gets the boy he was crushing on in his hit song "Boyfriend Material".


"Another damn assembly." Josh thought to himself as he took his seat in the gym. He wasn't in the mood to watch the 'hot' cheerleaders chant about school spirit. He didn't care about the cheerleaders, he didn't care about sports, he didn't care about this school in general. Josh's sulking was interrupted by cheering as the basketball team entered the gym, each of the player with a cheerleader on their arm. All except one who had the ultimate prize on his arm: Trevor. Trevor was the boy Josh had been crushing on all year. He was taller than Josh with skin like creamy chocolate, deep brown eyes, a soft smile, and a REALLY GREAT butt. Josh wanted Trevor so much, but, no he was with Dave, a stupid, stuck-up jock. Dave was a jerk to everyone whom he didn't think was worthy, including Josh of course, yet somehow he was still one of the most popular guys in school with the hottest, smartest boyfriend. It drove Josh crazy! The basketball team took their seats in the front and the pep rally started. Josh sighed. It was gonna be a long 30 minutes. At least Trevor (and Dave) were sitting right in front of him. Looking at that eye candy would make time go faster for sure!

Josh was happy the school year was finally coming to an end, but he also felt super stressed. It seemed like every class had a test or project due this week. He wasn't the most organized person so all this really threw him for a loop. "Oh well, I'm doing the best I can." thought Josh as he settled into his seat and got ready for Geology class to start. "Ok class, settle down." said Mrs. Carter, his teacher "Today is the first day of presentations. We will be doing presentations in alphabetical order, meaning Erica Abbott, you're up first." Erica started her presentation about limestone and Josh zoned out until he heard Mrs. Carter say "Trevor Bolton, you're up." That perked Josh right up! He sat up straight and watched Trevor's every move. He kept turning around and write equations on the board, giving Josh a perfect view of his butt. It was so hot it made him crazy. Oh how he wanted that boy! Hot and smart, so perfect. Josh sighed, who was he kidding, he didn't have a chance with someone as good as Trevor. He hadn't even brave enough to strike up a conversation with him all year. He was a loser.

Finally, it was the last day of school! Josh was feeling great today. All the projects had been turned in and all the tests had been taken. Josh sat down with his friends in the cafeteria and automatically looked towards the basketball table expecting to see Trevor there with Dave like he did everyday, but Trevor wasn't with Dave. Tina saw the puzzled look on his face and told him the news: Dave had dumped Trevor. Josh froze. He wasn't sure whether he should be happy about this or not. As all of the girls around him gossiped about the break-up Josh retreated into his head. Maybe he had a chance now? Poor Trevor baby. Dave is a jerk, he had the perfect boyfriend and this is how he treated him? Ugh! Josh looked around the cafeteria for Trevor. Finally he spotted him sitting all alone at a table in the corner looking so sad. Josh's heart fell. He looked back over at Dave who was laughing with his friends, without a care in the world. Suddenly Josh felt very angry and pounded his fist on the table "That's it!" he exclaimed, "I'm going to go cheer him up!" All his friends looked startled by his sudden outburst but were also supportive. "You go Josh!" Katie cheered as he picked up the delicious cookies his mother had made him and headed over to the table where Trevor was sitting all alone.

As Josh headed across the room he began to regret his decision. He could feel his legs starting to get shaky and his mouth felt dry but he was now standing in front of Trevor. He knew there was no turning back now. Trevor glanced up "Hi?" "Hey." Josh replied practically collapsing into the seat across from him "Here." Josh held out the cookies to Trevor. "Thanks." said Trevor "You're Josh, right?" 'He knows my name, omg!' thought Josh before answering "Yeah." There was a long pause as Trevor took a bite of a cookie before Josh nervously blurted, "Dave's a jerk. I'm sorry that's mean; it's just that I'm sorry about what happened. Let me know if you need anything, K?" "No, it's OK, you're probably right about Dave. I'm probably better off without him." There was another awkward silence. Josh didn't know whether he should leave or not but something kept him there. Trevor looked shyly over at Josh "Umm, actually, do you think you would be free to hang out sometime…I understand if you're busy, but, like, that would be cool." Josh felt his heart race. THE Trevor Bolton wanted to hang out with him? Was he dreaming? Somehow Josh managed to reply "Yeah I would love to." "Are you coming to the big end of the school year party tonight?" Trevor asked. "Actually, I'm working then." Trevor's face fell. "But I am free Sunday afternoon if you want to chill then?" Trevor thought for a minute and said that would work before getting up and sticking out his hand. Josh got up and they shook hands awkwardly before parting.

Josh felt a bit sick to his stomach as he walked into the mall. He had a feeling he was about to be stood up. Or worse, pranked. Everyone would laugh at the loser Josh, who thought he had a shot with perfect Trevor. Josh walked into the food court and looked around expecting the worst. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a voice say his name. Trevor's voice said his name! Josh turned to see Trevor standing in front of him in all his glory. "Hi." Josh managed to say. "Hey, how are you doing? I'm glad you made it I was a bit afraid you wouldn't show." Josh just laughed. He felt so awkward right now, what was he doing, what should he say? "Want to get Orange Julius'?" asked Trevor "I love them…or do you not like?" "No. No, I like them." Josh answered quickly.

After they had got their drinks and sat down there was another moment of awkward silence. Suddenly Josh blurted "You made, like, the smartest presentation in Geology class." Josh felt himself blush, but Trevor smiled and thanked him and they began to talk about their class together and their last week of school. The idle chitchat and the sugary drink made Josh feel a little more relaxed. After they finished their drinks Trevor proposed that they go shopping, as he needed some new shorts. They walked over to the Macy's as Trevor complained about the Baptism that he had to go to next week. Josh nodded along even though he didn't really know what a Baptism was. It was at a church so it was sure to be boring though. Watching Trevor try on formal shorts, on the other hand, was anything but boring. Trevor kept coming out of the dressing room and showing pants to Josh and saying things like "No these are too tight." Josh still couldn't believe his good fortune, he expected someone to jump out and scream "April Fools!" any second.

Too soon Trevor was saying "Well I'd better head home; My family has dinner together every Sunday and I can't be late. This was fun though, you seem like a cool guy, we should do this again sometime." "Yeah." Josh answered as he felt a thrill go through him "Call me, I'd love to hang again sometime." "Will do!" Trevor promised as opened his arms to give Josh a good-bye hug. Josh hugged Trevor back. The moment he was pressed against Trevor was brief, but amazing. The whole way home Josh was so happy that he couldn't help but sing. He knew for sure he was going to be sleeping with visions of Trevor in his head tonight!

It had been a few weeks since their trip to the mall and Trevor and Josh were still hanging out regularly. Josh wasn't working today, so he and Trevor were hanging out in Trevor's basement playing video games. Things had been going well, but Josh still wasn't sure if Trevor just wanted to be friends or something more. He had been trying to figure out how to talk to him about it, but he had never really figured out how to do it. He didn't want to ruin the friendship they already had. "Oh well." thought Josh "I can't worry about that right now. I need to get my head in the game or I'm going to lose to him at Mario Kart. Again."

After a couple more rounds of Mario, Trevor and Josh went upstairs to have a glass of lemonade before Josh headed home. Trevor was oddly silent as they sat together. "Is there something bothering you? Do you need to talk?" Josh asked, a little concerned. Trevor stared at him for a moment and then got up and left the room, muttering he would be right back. Josh bit his lip; What was going on? Trevor reappeared with a box and put it down in front of Josh. "I got you something", he said nervously. Josh lifted the lid off the box to find two matching blue hoodies inside. "So" said Trevor "I got us these because they're made out of my favorite material: Boyfriend Material." Josh started to laugh; He couldn't help it. "You're so cheesy. I love it. Of course I'll be your boyfriend." He got up and handed a hoodie to Trevor before putting on his own and then he hugged his new boyfriend. He couldn't believe it. If he wasn't so manly he would be crying with joy right now. And that presentation was so cute too!

Trevor and Josh held hands as Trevor walked him to his car. As they parted Trevor hesitated. Josh knew he had something else he wanted to say so he waited. Trevor took a deep breath and said "Umm Josh I wanted to ask you something else. I know this is a lot so I totally understand if you say no, but I wanted to know if, if you'd go to the Pride Ball at the LGBT Center with me?" Trevor looked at his feet and swallowed. He was just too cute for words! Josh took both his hands and said "Of course I'll go to the Ball with you! What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" Trevor looked at him with a completely straight face and answered "A boy who isn't boyfriend material?" They both burst out laughing and hugged each other again before Josh headed home, a huge grin on his face.

Josh looked at himself in the mirror. He felt so weird dressed up in a suit and bow tie. He was also nervous. This dance would be his first date with Trevor since they became official. He prayed that Trevor wouldn't abandon him after he found out about his lackluster dance skills. Josh jumped when the doorbell rang downstairs. He took a few deep breaths to prepared himself to go meet his stunning date. "Joshie!" his mom called up the stairs "Trevor is here!" When Josh turned the corner, the sight of his date took his breath away. Trevor was wearing a gray perfectly tailored suit with tails and a red bow tie that matched the flower in his breast pocket. Trevor reached out and took Josh's hand as he reached the bottom of the stairs. With the other hand he pulled a matching red flower out from behind his back, which he tucked into Josh's front pocket. They gazed at each other for a long second.

The moment was interrupted by Josh's mother coming back into the room with her camera. "You two are so cute, go stand by the door I need pictures!" "Mom!" Josh protested "No, you're so embarrassing!" "It's fine." Trevor assured him, laughing. After approximately 1,000 photos were taken they were off. They got in Trevor's car and sang along to the radio all the way to the dance. Josh loved singing so by the time they got to the Center he was a lot less nervous.

The night was going pretty well so far. Trevor didn't seem to mind his awful dancing, they had met some cool people from other schools and the food table featured a chocolate fountain. Score! Too soon though the night was ending. "This last dance goes out to all the lovers out there." the DJ announced as a slow song started playing. Trevor turned to Josh. Bowing, he said "May I have this dance?" "Of course." Josh answered, taking Trevor hand and following him to the dance floor.

They put their arms around each other and gazed into each other's eyes. Josh still could hardly believe his luck, he was with the kindest, handsomest guy in the world. They moved closer to each other until they were in an embrace. Josh felt like he was melting into Trevor's body, he never wanted the song to end, but alas, it did. As they pulled apart they lingered in each other's arms a moment and Josh knew this was his chance. He leaned in and kissed Trevor. Trevor kissed him back, putting his hand of Josh's cheek. Finally they both pulled back, breathless. Trevor smiled at him and whispered "I'm so lucky." "No, I'm the lucky one." Josh breathed back.

It had been a little over a week since the dance and Josh was getting ready for another big night with Trevor. This time he had been the one to ask Trevor, as ever since the dance Josh had been feeling braver. He had proposed a pool party/sleepover for two and Trevor had agreed.

Josh stood back and looked at his work. He wanted everything to be perfect for their little party. He had hung Japanese lanterns around the yard, set up two matching beach chairs and placed all of their favorite snacks between them. "Josh!" called his dad "Your friend is here!" Josh rushed into the house, took Trevor's bag from him and led him to the basement. Once he got Trevor settled and they got changed they met outside at the pool. The boys looked each other up and down for a minute before Trevor shouted "Last one in's a rotten egg." Josh scrambled for the pool and they practically wrestled each other into the water. After a several minutes of splashing around Josh called a truce. Trevor grinned back at Josh. "Ok," he replied "Thanks for inviting me Josh. This is fun already. Plus I get to see my hot boyfriend in a swimsuit. What's not to like?" Josh felt himself blushing "You're the hot one in the relationship." he answered. "Yeah right." said Trevor splashing Josh again, which started the play fighting back up.

After a while it started to get chilly and the two boys got out of the water and dried off. They laid on the beach chairs and ate and chatted. Josh tried really hard to think of some way to be romantic. Suddenly he got it! "Umm Trevor, my prince, how would you like a back rub?" Trevor looked startled at the sudden proposal and Josh was immediately worried he had messed this all up. Then Trevor smiled and replied "Only if I can give MY prince a massage too." Josh felt his stomach fill with butterflies as he nodded and Trevor turned over to expose his back. Josh pulled his chair over and took a deep breath. His boyfriend's back was so muscular; He wanted so badly to touch him, but he was scared to at the same time. He slowly laid his hands on Trevor's back. It felt so good, he was warm and firm, yet soft at the same time. Josh began to massage him. He felt Trevor relax and his breathing get slow and deep. The massage seemed to go on for hours, in a good way.

Josh jumped when suddenly Trevor said "OK, that felt great but now it's my turn." Josh and Trevor switched places and Josh began to feel nervous again. Trevor started to rub Josh's shoulder blades with his thumbs. "Wow honey, you're tense." Josh bit his lip. "Relax you're in good hands." Trevor said soothingly. Josh felt himself relax as the massage continued. He must have dozed off because he was woken up by Trevor saying his name softly. "Time for bed?" he asked, smiling his sweet smile at Josh. Yes, yes it was.

After they changed into pajama pants (no shirts allowed) Josh and Trevor curled up together in the makeshift bed Josh had set up for them. When they had snuggled in together Josh asked Trevor if he wanted to watch a movie. Trevor raising an eyebrow. "I have a better idea;" he replied "This." and with that he leaned in and pulled Josh into a deep kiss. Before he knew it Trevor was on top of him, running his hands through Josh's hair, pushing his tongue into his mouth. Josh responded by with grabbing Trevor's ass and kissing him back.

As they continued to kiss Josh felt Trevor push his body into his and it left him breathless. He felt like they were melting into each other in that moment. Just then Trevor broke their kiss and turned his attention to Josh's neck, kissing him deeply. It felt so good that Josh heard a moan escape his lips as he moved one of his hands up to the back of Trevor's head. Trevor kissed him up and down his neck before returning to Josh's lips. They kissed passionately as Trevor rolled over onto his side, pulling Josh with him.

The kissing started to slow down as they ran out of breath. Josh pulled away from Trevor slightly. "What is it?" Trevor asked. Josh gazed into Trevor's eyes. "I love you." he said softly, pressing his forehead against his boyfriend's. "Aww, Josh I love you too." replied Trevor. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me, you know that right?" Trevor asked as he shifted to snuggle up against Josh. Josh smiled, feeling happier than he had in a long time as he snuggled into Trevor. The two boys lay in silence for a few minutes. Josh felt safe, warm, satisfied… and sleepy. He closed his eyes and fell into the rhythm of his already sleeping boyfriend's breath before drifting off himself.

Only a few days had passed since their little sleepover but Josh couldn't wait to see Trevor again. Thank goodness tonight was the picnic. Every year on their town's founding day people had picnics and the town hosted a spectacular fireworks display. Trevor's family had called and invited Josh's family over for a cookout. Their moms seemed to be getting along as they had planned menu together. His mom was bringing deviled eggs and several of her famous pies. The Boltons made hot dogs, potato salad and watermelon, setting a tasty table. To Josh and Trevor's relief everyone got along all through dinner and there were hardly any awkward moments.

After dinner the younger kids played and the adults sat around drinking beer and wine coolers and talking politics. Trevor and Josh were quickly bored by all this so they slipped into the quiet backyard and laid down under the stars together. They were both wearing their blue hoodies and held hands as they lay close together.

They lay the silence for a while until Josh said "Do you think we are alone in the universe?" "Does it matter?" replied Trevor "You have me, so you are never alone." "Aw" Josh said, sliding over and nestling his head into Trevor's chest. Just then the first firework exploded in the sky. Trevor and Josh lay cuddled together watching the fireworks until Trevor said "Josh, do you think you'd be up for making some fireworks of our own tonight?" Josh caught his breath. Did that mean what he thought it meant? Even if it didn't it was sure to be wonderful. "Yeah, that would be great." Josh breathed. Trevor put his hand of Josh's chest "I love you, Josh." he said. "I love you too." Josh replied. After the fireworks display ended they got up and headed into the house hand in hand. Josh had a feeling this was going be a great night…


End file.
